The amount of various literal information processing increases rapidly along with the development of society and culture; accordingly, the speed of word processing by computers and word processing machines has been improving constantly. In all respects, the existing input apparatus and method of computers and word processing machines have become inadequate to meet the demand. The input method and apparatus for alphabetic writings still adopt inputting with one key to one character or letter correspondence, the work load of input is tremendous, and the speed can hardly be improved.
A keyboard input system for alphabetic writings has been disclosed by the European Patent EPO-A2-0243188, which proposed a scheme of striking multiple keys simultaneously to expedite the input speed, however, since the keyboard and method employed by this technique has changed the traditional operating fingering, it made it difficult for the operator to learn and it required special training. Because when inputting, it is possible to strike several adjacent keys concurrently, but it is difficult to strike a number of dispersed keys, while the alphabetic arrangement of words varies tremendously, neither common keyboard nor special keyboard could ensure the arrangement of the letters conforming to the arrangement of the keys of the keyboard, furthermore, the error rate of the input method of striking several keys simultaneously is relatively high. In addition it has been proved in practice that it is extremely difficult to persuade people to spend great efforts to learn to use a new keyboard and fingering.
The object of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency input processing apparatus for alphabetic writings, so that the operator may input literal information with more characters by striking less keys, thereby, breaking the traditional input method of one-one correspondence of keys and characters of alphabetic writings, so as to significantly improve the input efficiency, as well as to reduce the work load of operators, whereas, the system of the present invention may reserve the traditional fingering and arrangement of keyboard to facilitate learning and manipulation. The present invention provides a fuzzy dictionary at the same time.